Adobe~
Up for adoption; I have been unable to take care of this smol bean well enough, as ive been really really busy with other OCs. Take care of him well. ''' '''Contact me (Wild) on my message wall if you would like to adopt him. Sometimes it's better to be alone, no one can hurt you that way -Tinku Razoria Lonely does not always mean alone Adobe is a poor SkyWing/MudWing whose parents died in the War of SandWing Succession. He lives on the move, never really settling in one place. Ideas for appearance and some abilities by Aryafire1 ---- '''I fight the world, I fight you, I fight myself' ---- Appearance "Living off the land is tough, and you gotta be tough to make it through it" -Wisdomsharer to Adobe Adobe has rusty red scales, though they do have a bright red emphasis. He has typical SkyWing wings, large, and his eyes are an amber-orange colour. ---- I fight God, just tell me how many burdens left ---- Personality "I can't give up now" -Adobe to himself Adobe at first was a scared, lonely dragon. He would have never survived his now cruel life if he hadn't become clever and tough. He hates to kill, and only kills for food. Only ever for food. He fights his way to survival, but sometimes the road gets hard. He knows it too, and sometimes breaks down crying. Sometimes. ---- I fight pain, and hurricanes, today I wept ---- Abilities "There's gotta be a way to make this work" -Adobe's thoughts Strengths Fire Unlike most dragons on his mom's side, he does not need to be warm to breath fire, and he has quite strong fire. Cleverness Adobe is clever enough to always find a way around every difficult situation. Well, almost every situation. But he has always found ways to have food, water and shelter when others would have no clue what to do Weaknesses Sensitivity Adobe is really sensitive and finds it hard to hurt anyone or anything, even for food. In the forest, where the rule is kill or be killed, this is a dangerous weakness. ---- Trying to fight back tears, flood on my doorstep ---- History "Mom, Dad, they're- dead?" -Adobe, through tears. Adobe was hatched to a MudWing mother and SkyWing father. They raised him happily in the Mud Kingdom during the War of SandWing Succession, and even though his mother was a MudWing, she cared about him. She stayed with him and his father. He didn't have a sib group, but he loved his parents enough. But then one day, when Adobe was age four, tragedy struck. Adobe's mother and father died in battle. Adobe was treated as an outcast, as he had no sibs. Eventually, he just left, and began his life as a orphaned traveler. At first, he was scared at every single sound he heard. Every rustle could be an enemy. Every bird call could be a terrifying flyer bent on killing him. But eventually he found a small village, and the dragons there were kind. The villagers helped him become stronger and less afraid. He loved this village, but he soon had to leave. It was a sad goodbye, especially to the village leader, an escaped NightWing named Wisdomsharer. Wisdomsharer had taught him skills to survive and be strong in the wilderness. He went back into the forest and slept there a few nights until he found a small civilization. This place was riddled with disease and poverty, but there he met a dragon around his age that still had hope for the future. Her name was Bean. ---- Life a living hell, puddles of blood in the streets. Shooters on the rooftop, government aid ain't relief ' ---- Genetics ''"MudWing/SkyWing, sir" -Adobe when asked his tribe. Mostly, Adobe inherited genes from his father. He looks SkyWing and he doesn't need to be warm to breathe fire. The only thing Adobe inherited from his mother is an ability to breathe underwater slightly longer than that of a regular SkyWing, but much shorter than that of a regular MudWing. ---- '''Earthquake, the body drop, the ground breaks ---- Relationships "I don't wanna leave, but I have to" -Adobe to a friend he made Wisdomsharer Adobe really looks up to this wise NightWing village leader, and pays lots of attention to him. He was very sad to leave him and still misses him. He thinks of him as a mentor, even as, to him, it seemed then, a temporary father. Bean Wip ---- The poor run with smoke lungs and Scarface ---- Trivia *Adobe's a Gryffindor (A sweet one tho) * * * ---- Who need a hero? You need a hero, look in the mirror, there go your hero ---- Gallery Arya adopt3.jpg|Infobox pic by Arya BeFunky-collage(12).jpg|Aethetic by Quickdragon ---- Who on the frontlines at ground zero? My heart don't skip a beat even when hard times bust the needle ---- Quotes *''"This regular piece of wood... I could use it?"'' -To Wisdomsharer *''"Hmmm hmmm hmmm the wilderness"' -Singing and humming to himself * * ---- '''Mass destruction and mass corruption, their souls are suffering men. Clutching on deaf ears again, rapture is coming. It's all prophecy and if I gotta be sacrificed for the greater good then that's what it's gotta be' ---- I hope you like Adobe, please comment! ---- Who won't pray for me ---- Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Adoptable